Realizations
by roarroarharrypotterisadinosaur
Summary: One-shot Harry/Hermione   please review,   Rated T   i know this summary sucks, buts not much to say, please read,


**hey,  
>i do not own anything,<br>the characters, the setting and other odds and ends belong to the amazing JK Rowling,  
>the line at the end of the story belongs to Katy Perry, taken from the song <em>Teenage Dream<br>_this is a random one-shot, based on my favourite ship  
>please review,<br>and i'd like to thank Mysterious Girl X for correcting a minor mistake i made, thank you so much,  
>and thank you for reading, x<br>~L  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He still felt the weight of the war on his shoulders, and it seemed like she wasn't helping. He told her as much as he could. She interrogated him over and over again, but he didn't tell her anything more than that. The one person he trusted, the one person who had always been there, she dragged her away, I miss Hermione, he thought, I love Hermione. He did trust Ron, but he left them in the middle of nowhere.<p>

She'd been second guessing herself for all her life. She now could feel their eyes second guessing her. The worst of it was, he was joining them. The only person who wasn't was Harry. She mentally thanked him for that. Ginny wouldn't let her near him, not before he told her everything that happened that year. I miss Harry she thought, I love Harry.

'I'm sorry Ginny,' now, he had to figure out where she'd be.

'I'm sorry Ron,' she went to the Astronomy Tower. She knew he'd find her.

'Why?' Ginny asked him, fighting off tears.

'It's Harry, isn't it?' Ron calmly said, he'd known, he'd always known. She nodded.

'I gave us a year Ginny. It won't work. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with someone else.' 'Hermione?'

'Yes. It's Harry.'

She sat at the edge, her legs dangling off the edge, she remembered two years ago. The greatest headmaster, her personal mentor died here. 'Dumbledore, i need your advice, I didn't know where to turn. I'm in love with my best friend. But he's happy with Ginny, what should I do? We're best friends.' She said aloud. It didn't make her feel better. He would never answer. Even if it was pointless, it felt good letting it out.

He heard her. 'I'm in love with my best friend,' it could be me. But it's probably Ron, 'but he's happy with Ginny.' This is about me, but she's happy with Ron he thought. 'I like Ron, I think, as a friend. He's a great guy and all, but he's been second guessing me, along with everyone else. They don't know what happened, but he does, and he still does. Harry doesn't.'

'Hermione,' she turned around Harry was standing there; he hadn't been up here since Dumbledore.

'Sorry for dragging you up here Harry, I know how painful it must be,'

'It's okay, I had to come up here sooner or later,' he sat to her, and put an arm around her. Looking down at the graveyard. Full of their friends, people who sacrificed their lives for their freedom. 'Are you okay?'

'I broke up with Ron,'

'Well, I broke up with Ginny,'

'Why?'

'Because she wouldn't let me move on. Why did you break up with Ron?'

'He was second guessing me.' He looked her in the eyes; he knew that there were rumours, whispers of what really happened. He knew that there would, he never thought Ron would though.  
>'Walk with me,' he stood up and pulled her up,<p>

'Hermione, do you know where we are?' he stepped into her pulling her hair out of her face.

'This is where Dumbledore was standing when he-,' she choked up, 'died,'

'Hermione,'

'Harry,'

'I love you,'

'I love you too,' he leant forward and kissed her. She froze but slowly kissed him back. He deepened the kiss, she didn't know want to think. She'd been wanting this for as long as she could remember.

He'd wanted this for longer.

Up in the skies above, two of Hogwarts' ex-headmasters sat, watching the two of them.

'I knew it happen someday,' the older one with long grey hair smiled, he'd watch this bloom under the surface. He only regreted two things in his life, one was not seeing this happen earlier, and he could have spiked Harry's pumpkin juice with Amortentia, or done something. Even if he had spiked Lavender Brown's with a little of the potion, but that had some serious and unwanted side effects,

'About time, eh?' Harry's Godfather laughed, joining the two of them, 'Harry must be using his father's charm, which he did learn from me by the way,' even the other man laughed, not at the statement, but at the man which the statement had come from.

Back down the earth, they were asleep; he woke, flooding back memories of what happened. He smiled, and turned over. She was quietly snoring, he kissed her and she woke. She started to kiss him back. He moved himself on top of her.

'You know, it didn't take me four years to discover you were a girl,' she laughed,

'Oh really, how long?' she joked, in between kisses.

'Only three,'

This was the happiest she'd been in a while.

This was the happiest he'd been in even longer.

'I love you,' she said again.

This is where I belong, in her arms.

This is where I belong, in his arms.

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece. I'm complete. _


End file.
